House of Perverts
by Corny354
Summary: Every week, 1 out of 30 girls from the Mario series or the Total Drama series must stay in a mansion with 26 pervy guys for that week. If the girl stays the whole week, they win 500,000 dollars or 500,000 coins. If the guys drive away the girl, they each get 4,000 dollars or 4,000 coins for each girl they chase away.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or the Total Drama series. I also don't own SpongeBob SquarePants.**

**A/N: Yep! My computer is fixed! Also, New Story and it's my first crossover! Unfortunately, this is a story that shows my immature side. This story is only meant for fun. And, yes, ALL of my stories are on Hiatus. Somehow, I have Writer's Block on ALL of them. So this story is just to occupy my time. **

**-Italics represent thinking.**

**-No help from anybody with this story.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"Almost time to start airing." a Lakitu with a camera said.

"Really!? I'm so excited!" squealed Jojora.

Jojora was standing in the front yard of a mansion with a microphone in her hand. Behind her, there were 26 boys.

"We're on!" said Camera Lakitu.

Jojora started walking towards the camera. "This Jojora dropping the new hottest reality TV show all year! Welcome to House of the Perverts!"

"Ok, so here's the deal. 30 girls had signed up to be on this show. We put their names on a piece of paper in The Hat of Destiny and draw a name at the end of every week. Whoever name I pull will be the 'Unlucky Hottie' that stays in this giant mansion behind me that week. Staying in a mansion doesn't sound bad at all but here's the catch: they will stay with these 26 fine gentlemen behind me! It still doesn't sound bad but get this: these dudes are the PERVIEST perverts we can find... I think. I don't know because we just went knocking on doors asking for teenage boys in random neighborhoods. So, ladies, let's hope you don't have a 'fine body' when you come here! Anyway, if they manage to stay the whole week without running off or saying they quit, they get $500,000! Or in the case of the contestants that are from Mushroom World, 500,000 coins. The guys will be ULTRA perverts and try to make her run off. Let's meet these dudes!"

* * *

The camera switched to inside the mansion. Jojora was in front of the camera again.

"In this game, the guys are called Pervs while the girls are called Hotties. So, let's meet the Pervs!" said the new host.

The Pervs started walking in carrying duffel bags, suit cases etc.

"First Perv, Wario!" announced Jojora.

"What the hell!? I thought you said there was going to be hot, curvy girls all over us as soon as we walk in! There isn't a single girl in sight!" whined Wario.

"First off, I'M A GIRL, YOU BLIND IDIOT! Second, Can you be patient!? At least wait until everyone gets inside and let me explain!" screeched Jojora with her temper flaring dangerously.

"You could've fooled me. You look nothing like a girl and you sound like a man." smirked Wario, trying to get under the new host's skin.

"SHUT UP!" Jojora shrieked as girlishly as she can to make her voice sound girly. Even though her voice was already squeaky.

"Whatever." Wario said as he walked into the foyer.

"Next Perv, Duncan!" said Jojora.

"To let you know, I'm only here because you said girls are going to be here." deadpanned Duncan.

"Fine by me. Next Perv, Mike!"

"Name's Vito! Aye, ladies! Vito's here!" Mike/Vito said as he took off his shirt. When he noticed no ladies came over, he frowned and stomped over to the foyer where Wario and Duncan were.

"So far it seems all 3 of the contestants seem pretty pervy. At least pervy enough to be on this show! Anyway, next Perv, Kiddy Dong!"

"Um… that is not my name." The monkey said as he ate a banana.

"Huh?" The host said as she put on reading glasses and took out a paper and started reading it. "Oh! My bad, Diggy Kond!"

The monkey started twitching. He then squished his half-eaten banana in the host's face. "My name is Diddy Kong!" he angrily shouted.

Jojora spluttered and horked up bananas all over the next Perv, Geoff. Jojora got a handkerchief out and wiped the chewed up banana off her face.

"AAAHHHH!" Geoff screamed in horror. He grabbed Jojora's hat and wiped his face with it. Then he threw up in it and put it back on Jojora's head. The guys already in the foyer started laughing at the host. Except Geoff, who still looked sick.

Jojora started breathing heavily. She chanted in her head, "_There is not throw up on my head, There is not throw up on my head, There is not throw up on my head!"_ She then squeezed through the door. The Pervs that were just now walking in, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Dry Bones, Goombario, Koops, Alejandro, Tyler, Cody, Trent, Owen, Scott, Noah, Cameron, Justin, DJ and Chris, were all of a sudden squashed together and was pushed in. Jojora was at the end of the line pushing the boys in. She slammed the door shut.

"GET YOUR BUTTS OVER AT THE COUCH AND SIT DOWN!" The host shouted.

The Pervs hurried over to the couch and sat down. Jojora stood in front of them and began her speech.

"Welcome, dudes! My name is Jojora! This is the mansion you all will be living in for the next few months. So, here's the deal. Every week, a different girl will be living with you guys. You all will try to make her run off by being ULTRA perverts. For every girl you chase away, every single one of you will get $4,000." explained Jojora.

Waluigi raised his hand.

Then host gave him a dry look. "If you are from the Mushroom World, you get 4,000 coins." Wario put down his hand and looked satisfied. Jojora rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we will pick the girl who will be staying with you by drawing a name out of The Hat of Destiny every Saturday night. They will be here Sunday morning. Since it is Saturday night right now let's draw the name right now!" exclaimed an excited Jojora. An arm from off-screen handed her a top hat full of little slips of paper. Jojora stuck her hand in the hat and started digging around in it.

"The girl's name I pick will be called the 'Unlucky Hottie'. And this week's Unlucky Hottie will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Izzy!"

The Pervs glanced at each other, wondering who 'Izzy' is.

"All right guys! I'll give you your room numbers! When you get your room number, go upstairs, unpack and… well, do whatever you want! Ok…

Mario: 100a

Luigi: 101b

Wario: 102a

Waluigi: 103b

Toad: 104a

Yoshi: 105b

Donkey Kong: 106a

Diddy Kong: 107b

Bowser: 108a

Goombario: 109b

Koops: 110a

Dry Bones: 200a

Alejandro: 201b

Tyler: 202a

Mike: 203b

Cody: 204a

Duncan: 205b

Trent: 206a

Geoff: 207b

Owen: 208a

Scott: 209b

Noah: 210a

Cameron: 300a

Justin: 301b

DJ: 302a

Chris: 303b

Now hurry up and unpack!" listed off Jojora.

The Pervs went to their rooms to unpack.

* * *

**Mario:**

Mario had unlocked his door and unpacked his stuff. He laid down on his bed and started thinking, while staring at the ceiling.

"_So this lady named Jojora is forcing us to be perverts and embarrass ourselves on National TV. These girls must be mighty fine for me to participate on this show."_ Mario started looking out his window. "_I wonder who this 'Izzy' girl is. She might be a blonde but she seems like a brunette. She might curvy too! She sounds super smart also. I ho-"Mario's_ thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

When he opened the door, Luigi, Toad and Yoshi were standing there. "Hi! My name is Luigi. This mushroom looking guy is Toad! This dinosaur thing is Yoshi!" the man in green introduced.

"My name is Mario! Come in!" said Mario.

Luigi and Toad sat on some chairs wile Yoshi sat on the floor and Mario sat on his bed.

"Who do you think this Izzy girl is?" asked Toad.

"She sounds like a brunette to me." Mario blurted.

"Really? I was thinking she is short and kinda chubby." responded Luigi.

"She seems like a crazy person to Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

The 4 boys continued their conversation on what they think Izzy looks like.

* * *

**Wario:**

Wario had finished unpacked his stuff and was heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat. He ran into DJ, who was cooking something.

"What are you cooking?" Wario said as he rudely shoved DJ out of the way to look inside of the pot.

"I'm making some of Mama's 'Feel Better' soup. I'm kinda worried about meeting Izzy tomorrow." DJ answered.

Wario wasn't listening. He was drinking the soup straight form the pot. He then spit the soup in DJ's face. DJ screamed in horror as he ran in circles.

"Hot Soup! And I smell like garlic and onions! I don't even put garlic or onions in my soup!" shrieked DJ.

He looked over at Wario, who was nonchalantly stuffing his face with garlic and onions.

"What? Your soup tasted awful so I'm washing the taste out. Damn, what did you put in that stuff? Dog slobber?" questioned Wario.

DJ looked away and started whistling.

Wario had a really disgusted face on. He then threw up in DJ's face and stomped up to his room.

DJ passed out because of the disgusting items that came out of Wario's mouth was now smothered on his face.

* * *

**Waluigi:**

Waluigi was walking around the mansion, exploring. He was on the second floor walking towards the end. Just as he was passing Room 204a, Cody stepped out of the room and saw Waluigi.

"What's up, man!" Cody said warmly as Waluigi just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Cody thought that he must have hadn't heard him so he stepped in front of him.

"My name is Cody but you can call me The Codemiester. And your name is…?" The geek said trying to look cool.

"Waluigi." The purple man said coldly as he rudely pushed passed Cody.

"I wonder what's up with him." Cody pondered as he just shrugged it off and went back to his room.

The truth is Waluigi has hardly been around girls before. He always wanted one to like him but no one has yet. He didn't want anyone to know so he is just keeping to himself for now.

* * *

**Donkey Kong:**

DK and Diddy Kong were sitting on his bed stuffing their faces with bananas. When they noticed the camera filming them they started screeching in Monkey Language and jumping up and down. DK then went over and kicked over the camera as it went to static.

* * *

**Bowser:**

Bowser, along with Koops, Dry Bones, Goombario, Owen, Trent and Geoff, were sitting on the couch again watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Patrick is so stupid!" laughed Owen. Bowser and Geoff started laughing with him.

Koops, Goombario and Dry Bones weren't enjoying themselves. Bowser and Owen were squashing them by sitting on them.

"Hey, Geoff! Do you hear something?" asked Trent, referring to Koops pleads for help from under Owen. Geoff just shrugged his shoulders as they both went back to watching cartoons.

There are intercoms in every room so Jojora started speaking on it for everyone to hear.

"It seems like everyone is settled in but I have some information. In the living room, there is a door next to the TV. That is the Confessional Room. In there, you can share your personal innermost thoughts. You can use it at any time. Also, in the backyard, there is a pool, a trampoline and a bar out there. That stuff is closed right now but it'll open tomorrow and that will never close. If you're hungry y'all can order something but y'all can cook also. If you need more groceries just let me know. Speaking of which, I'll be staying across the street. I'm going over there now to wash my hair. I mean, to play the Wii!" Jojora said panicky.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Alejandro**- "As you already know, we are going to be flirting with girls. So I'm going to give them Eye Candy while I torture them." Then he took off his shirt and started flexing his pecks as he smirked evilly. Mike walked in on him and saw him flexing his pecks. Mike/Vito took off his shirt and start flexing too.

**Cameron**- "Miss Jojora said we are supposed to be perverts, but I don't think I can do that! Look at me! I respect Women's Modesty and-"the screen fast forwarded Cameron's confessional because he had a VERY long speech about Women's Modesty.

* * *

**Tyler:**

Tyler was trying to run up the 5 flights of stairs for 'exercise' but kept failing because he kept falling. This went on for 20 minutes when the camera just decided to switch out to somewhere else.

* * *

**Duncan:**

Duncan was sitting on his bed carving a skull in the wall. He got bored and decided to go downstairs to do something.

He saw Cameron staring out the window. Duncan snuck over and gave him a Wet Willie. Cameron was so startled by this action, he wet his pants. Scott just happened to walk by and he started laughing at him.

* * *

**Confessional:**

**Duncan- **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Scott-** "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Noah:**

Noah was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked up at the camera then continued reading.

* * *

**Justin:**

Justin and Chris were having a conversation about how hot they were.

"I'm so Hot!" this.

"I'm so Hot!" that.

It was sickening. So sickening that Camera Lakitu threw up!

* * *

The camera showed Jojora standing in front of The House of Perverts. Her hair was clean and fresh.

"That's what the Pervs are up to! They will stay here for the next couple of months while a different Hottie every week will stay with them! Speaking of Hotties, all 30 Hotties will stay in a mansion on the other side of town. They stay there until they are called to stay at the perverts' mansion. Then when they are finished with their week at the perverts' house, they go back to The House of Hotties until the end of the season! So tomorrow, Izzy is going to be the first Hottie to stay in The House of Perverts! Are Mario's, Luigi's, Toad's, and Yoshi's prediction of Izzy right? Will Tyler ever make it up the stairs? Seriously, I think he is still falling! Find out next time on House of Perverts!

* * *

**A/N: AAAAAAAANNNNNDDDDD Finished! This chapter isn't very interesting but I'm pretty sure next chapter is going to be better! Stay tuned!**

**-Everyone on the show (excepted Jojora) is between the ages of 15-19.**

**-I really DID put all of the Hotties' name in a hat and drew one out. Izzy's name just happened to be pulled.**

**-I was going to let the viewer's vote for who they want to go to the House of Perverts but I knew you were going to choose they good ones first(like Bridgette, Dawn, Lindsay or Peach) and save the bad ones for last(like Beth, Staci, Birdo or Jo) so I decided to let it be random.**

**-I want to tell you all of the Hotties but I want some of them to be a surprise (Even though I just revealed 8 of them)**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure you review! Bye! (Waves and blows a kiss)**


End file.
